


Pleasant Surprises: (Gambit part two)

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's "gambit" pays off in spades and both he AND Phryne end up winners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprises: (Gambit part two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bill0014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bill0014/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [WhenIWakeUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWakeUp/gifts), [JackPhryne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackPhryne4eva/gifts), [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).
  * Inspired by [500 Words You Should Know - #199 Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068447) by [MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy). 



> Gifting this to the gals who craved MORE after "Gambit." Utterly fluffy sexytimes. The only angst really comes with rescuing Mr. Butler's dinner!

Phryne collapsed on top of Jack and they laid their clutching each other a few moments before Phryne slowly slid off of him and made herself comfortable on the bed.

As Jack came back into himself he felt all the familiar insecurities, hesitations, and fear start to swirl around in his head. Jack was no stranger to satisfying a woman but Phryne was different. Before they could take hold, a sound broke through the haze of doubt. It was a small, drawn out and contented cooing coming from next to him.

His confidence bolstered, he turned to look at her and his eyes had darkened anew. Phryne had been very pleased with Jack’s performance up to this point and would have understood if he needed a few moments to recover. When she felt his lips kiss her breasts and then slowly work their way down her torso she was once again pleasantly surprised.

By now he was at the tender flesh of her lower belly, using his tongue to tease her as he focused his attention on her right thigh. He kissed and licked along the sensitive innermost flesh of one thigh before turning his attention to the other. He savored the heat and scent pouring out of her, creating an intoxicating mix, greater than any perfume house in Paris could bottle. He coaxed her left leg up until his kisses hit the back of her knee. Phryne keened. 

He replaced his lips and tongue with the tops of his fingers as he repositioned himself to sink into the gentle folds between her legs. Phryne was cautiously optimistic when his tongue began exploring her, knowing how many times she had been disappointed by a lover who was too eager, too gentle, too curious, too, TOO! Phryne was snapped out of her mental wanderings by a wave of electricity coursing through her corp. She risked a glance down to him and he met her gaze. His eyes were smiling and there was that wink again! She loved that as well as she knew him he was still able to surprise her.

“Oh yes Jack, right there! That feels so good.” She was practically purring.

Encouraged by her reaction, he began to alter his speed and pressure to draw out the moment for her. She let her legs open further so he could deepen his impact. Her fingers entwined in his hair and she enjoyed feeling the contrast between his now softened locks and his taught neck muscles. 

He reached up and began caressing and kneading her breast. When he gently began pinching her plump and erect nipple she began moaning from deep in the back of her throat. Jack began to use his tongue in earnest against her clit. She arched her back, tensed, drew in a breath and then growled as wave upon wave of release flowed through her. Jack lapped up the essence flowing out of her.  
When she stilled, he slid back up next to her, resting his head on the pillow. 

She rolled over to face him “Jack Robinson, what glorious creature taught you to do that?!” 

He smiled at first, happy to have pleased her (AND surprise her). But remembering just how he had come by this set of skills then made him blush and he dropped eye contact with her.  
“Jack? What is it?” Then she understood. “I think it is safe to assume by your look that your expertise in the French Kiss was not gleaned in the marital bed, yes?”  
Jack cleared his throat and swallowed hard before answering.

“Ah no…that is…I mean…that is correct, Phryne. Please, can we talk about it another time?” His voice became a quiet plea. “It took the two of us long enough to find ourselves in bed together. I want to enjoy it being just the two of us a little while longer.”  
Her curiosity was peaked but she didn’t want to push him. After all, he had a point, it was time to savor the moment. There was time for talk later. So, she slid closer to him, entwining her arms and legs with his.  
“Fair enough Jack.” Phryne looked at him with such hunger he was hard pressed to think of anything outside of the orbit the two were currently floating in together. “Right now Jack, this bed is just big enough to contain the two of us…and everything I have planned for the next few hours.” 

Phryne leaned over and captured his mouth in a slow, passionate kiss. She coaxed open his soft lips and their tongues moved at a gentle, teasing pace. When they finally separated, Jack raised his eyebrows and an adorable sideways smile spread across his face. “Next FEW hours? Well then, we might need to refuel if I am going to keep up this pace.”

At this, Phryne’s eyes became wide. “Dinner! Mr Butler’s delicious dinner!”

They both quickly extricated themselves from each other and the sheets. Phryne threw on one of her dressing gowns and Jack simply wrapped himself in the sheet and they sped down the stairs to the kitchen.  
Fortunately, there was not smoke billowing out into the hallway the way they had both feared.  
Initial fears quelled but pulses still raised, they rushed into the kitchen to see what havoc they had made of Mr. Butler’s culinary endeavors. Instead, they found a picnic spread out on the table, complete with a bottle of champagne chilling next to two glasses. In the center was a note.

“I pulled the gratin out before I left Miss, should be the perfect temperature at whatever time you and the Inspector fancy it. Same with the roasted chicken. Dot made a splendid batch of biscuits earlier if you would like a bit of sweet. I know Mrs. Butler and I always did around midnight. ~B”

Phryne couldn’t help but smile as she read the note aloud to Jack. Jack felt his ears burning as she was reading but couldn’t help but chuckling at Mr. Butler’s uncanny ability to predict Phryne’s every need. And now, apparently, his.  
“Far be it for me to interfere with the running of your household Miss Fisher,” Jack began “but I must say, whatever you are paying Mr. Butler, he is worth it and more.”  
“Couldn’t agree more Jack. Shall we toast to the inimitable Mr. Butler and his divine midnight feast?”

Jack tightened the sheet around his waist, his sense of propriety renewed with the suspicion that Mr. Butler had returned from his lecture and was probably tucked into his own quarters not too far away from the kitchen. He began working on the champagne cork as Phryne re-tied her own robe and settled into one of the kitchen chairs. They decided (as Mr. Butler rightly predicted) that they could dispense with plates and proceeded to eat the gratin right out of the pan. They plucked pieces of tender chicken and fed them to each other, taking time to lick each other’s fingers and savoring the added sensations. 

“You should feel quite honored Jack.” Phryne had a twinkle in her eye that immediately amused him but also made him a touch wary. “You are only the second man to be graced with a midnight snack from Mr. Butler and the first who has warranted a feast of this magnitude. Not to mention, a contribution from Dot! THAT is definitely a first. I can only imagine her pretty little cheeks are still blushing as she wrapped these up.”

Jack suspected that the previous snack had been more “exotic” in nature and likely included chopsticks. But he chose not to dwell on that as he knew full well that Lin was married at this point to his spitfire, Communist bride. As to Miss Williams, yes he could absolutely imagine the pretty pink that undoubtedly flooded her cheeks. At this, the furrow in his brow that always came with thinking about Lin softened and mischievous grin took over his face.

This was HIS night to share with her and he wasn’t going to let any jealous insecurities creep in now. After all, he was sitting in her kitchen, wearing only one of her elegant sheets, watching her suck the herbs from the chicken off his fingers. 

Jack reached out to her her, slowly and deliberately dragging his fingers from her jawline to her collarbone. The sensation sent a visible chill through her. Their eyes locked on each other, each wanting to memorize the exact expression the other had on their face at that exact moment. Jack collected his thoughts. “Phryne, even if it is just tonight, I couldn’t have asked for more. An unforgettable night, with an unforgettable woman.”

“Jack,” Pryne gently admonished, “we are hardly done with our evening to start talking like that.” She had aimed for a light and flirtatious tone but realized it wasn’t quite right for the moment. He needed a bit more, deserved a bit more. With a soft but serious tone, she tried again. “Oh darling Jack, we both know that the world is an unpredictable place and that Fate can be fickle. However, this IS different, YOU are different.”

He beamed. For tonight, it was not only enough, it was everything.

That bit of seriousness out of the way Phryne’s eyes darkened, she raised an eyebrow and with voice turned husky she changed the topic. “Jack, it’s just past midnight. Time for those biscuits and more champagne.” As she finished her statement, she picked up the champagne bottle and started walking out of the kitchen. As she walked through the doorway, she let her robe fall lazily off one shoulder. With turning anything more than her head she whispered, “Don’t forget the biscuits, dear Jack.”

He imagined he would never think of either biscuits or champagne the same way again. And he hoped, neither would she.


End file.
